Miko
by Amaterasu Minori
Summary: When Zero keeps seeing the same woman in his dream, he is determined to find out who she is. He is then involved with the Rose Clan and his connection with them proves to be as old as the beginning of the Progenitors.
1. Raining Blood

**Hello, this is the first chapter of the story Miko. I hope you enjoy it. This is my second story. It is quite different from my first one. It may seem similar but it is not. I would really love some comments or feedback. Thank you in advance. **

**CHAPTER ONE**-_RAINING BLOOD_

Zero always had the same dream recently. He kept seeing a woman in his dreams. She had long fair hair and soft eyes. She sometimes smiled at him and she talked to him. Except, he couldn't hear her so to him her lips worded out silent words. Then the sky started to rain. It rained red. It rained blood. He stopped seeing her. Now when he dreamed, it was dark. But, he could hear her scream for him. He would scream something back but he did not know what.

Zero woke up. He looked at his alarm clock. It was time to work. It was summer. Therefore, he was in summer vacation. He rolled out of bed and changed. He threw on his trench coat and got out of his room. He put his gun, Bloody Rose, into its holster. Someone whacked him on the chest. He looked at the person reproachfully.

"Zero! You're late." She said pursing her small lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I oversleep, yeesh."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his apartment. They hit the streets. It was night. They headed to the Headquarters. Zero looked around as they walked. She was busy putting her long brown hair into a ponytail. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You're tired. Well so am I! We have to work hard today!" She said smiling and she began to hum a tune.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to hunt. Leave that to the vampire hunters. "

She gave him a cross look and she stuck out her tongue at him. "I want to help you. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just telling you to consider something. " He said to her.

She opened the big doors of the Hunter Society. She waited until he got inside to run ahead. A person waited. He held a scribe and a quill in one hand. He looked at them and opened the door immediately.

"Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross, it's a pleasure seeing you two tonight."

"Evening Morio," Yuki said smiling to the black-haired man.

Zero nodded to him and went inside. Kaito walked immediately to him.

"Where were you! I had to stall the old goats. Just because you are the next Society President it doesn't mean you can slack off."

"I wasn't slacking off. I was resting. Besides Cross said that I had to take a day off."

Kaito walked to the meeting room. Zero followed and Yuki ran to catch up to them. She kept biting her lip.

"It's going to be okay, Yuki." Zero whispered to her.

She only nodded. She looked on nervously. The doors opened. There was Cross, Yagari and other hunters sitting at the table. On one of the chairs sat HIM.

Kaname Kuran.

Zero had to look away so that he wouldn't kill him. He was still necessary to make a deal with the vampire society. To secure the peace. Zero stood at the back.

"Hello, I hope we can start this meeting now that Kiryu is here." Kaname said, as he laid down some papers.

Zero glared at Kaname and was about to say something when Yuki dug her elbow into his stomach. He glared at her. He looked back and saw Kaname look at him. A dull headache began in him. Zero closed his eyes. He felt dizzy. Yuki looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

"I'm . . . ugh, ow." He felt the pain intensify. He got a flash of the woman from him dreams.

_It's time. You have to awaken. It's time. _

_Wake up now!_

Zero rushed out of the room. Yuki shouted his name alarmed. He gripped his head with both hands. It hurt. He ran outside. He began to sweat. He ran into an alley. He stopped. He looked around wild-eyed.

_Please, wake up. I need your help. _

_We don't have much time. _

_You must awaken son of Kiryu._

_It's time. _


	2. Awaken

**Hello, this is chapter two. I would really love some feedback or comments. Thank you in advance.**

**CHAPTER TWO**-AWAKEN

Zero began to cough. His hand became red. He was coughing up blood. Zero winced when a bright flash went on him. It wasn't the sun. It was a bright flashlight. It was Hanabusa Aido. He had his hair combed and he was wearing a vest over a light blue shirt. He yawned.

"What are you doing Kiryu?" His blue eyes narrowed when he saw the blood.

"It's nothing." Zero wiped his hand on his coat. The pain was gone.

"Yeesh, I know that you can't stand being in that room with Kaname Kuran, but did you have to run out like a bat out of hell. What's going on? I'm supposed to be your friend. Now tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. I began to feel a pain and I somehow got here."

_Awaken. _

Zero winced and closed his eyes. The voice that kept calling him was getting fainter. Then it was gone. Aido looked at him worried. Aido waved his hand in front of Zero.

"Hello? Earth to Zero? Are you okay?"

Zero opened his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose I am. By the way, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw you run outside so I went to see if you were okay. Also, Maria wants to see you. You weren't at the dinner."

Zero smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Sorry. I forgot. I was tired last night."

Aido smiled slightly. "Everybody's been tired. Ever since Kaname Kuran has agreed to work with the association. Come on, it's no use going back."

Zero followed him unsteadily. His legs felt like lead. Aido stopped walking.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fi-"

Zero fell flat on his back. A knife was pressed against his throat. It was a person with black clothes.

"Zero Kiryu, it's about time you die. I cannot let you mess with my plans. I made Yuki watch over you. I fear my prediction was correct. You will turn into a Level E. I can't let that happen when Yuki is near."

Zero threw the person upwards. He took out his gun. The person picked himself up from the ground.

"Kaname Kuran." Zero said.

"Zero Kiryu."

They began to fight. Both not wanting to lose. Zero did not want to die yet. Zero got scratched on his cheek. Kaname smiled and then his eyes widened. Someone flew from the rooftop onto the ground. She kicked Kuran on the face and managed to push Zero out of the way. Zero flew backwards and hit his head against the wall.

_I am in need of you. It's about time you awakened. _

Zero felt something take over him. He stood up. He smiled showing his fangs. He walked over to Kuran and threw him against the wall. Kaname smiled darkly and took a sword from his scabbard. He swung it and it hit Zero on the shoulder. He screamed in pain. It dug into his shoulder. He screamed.

_Awaken now! _

_Or you will die!_

_Now!_

Zero's eyes flashed red. He smiled cruelly and his eyes were wild. He took the sword into his hands and pulled it out. It burned his hands. It was a hunter's sword. Kaname let go of the sword and grabbed Zero's neck. His fingernails dug in causing blood to come out.

"Zero!" Aido's voice broke through Zero's subconscious. His eyes became purple again.

Aido froze Kaname's arm. Kaname broke the ice easily and he turned into bats. He went away. Zero gasped in pain and touched his injured shoulder. Blood dropped on the ground. It was like the rain in his dream.

The girl stood up. She was young. About thirteen. She had long wild black hair and light gray eyes. She had jeans that were ripped up at the knees. She wore a tight black t-shirt and a denim jacket that was old and frayed. She had black sneakers that were old and scratched. When she flew down they had a glimpse of a necklace of a crystal rose. She looked at them.

"Which one of you is Zero Kiryu?"

Zero looked at her and then he fell down to the ground. He had collapsed.


	3. Satomi Rose

**This is chapter three. I would really love some feedback or comments. Thank you in advance. **

**CHAPTER THREE**- Satomi Rose

The black-haired girl walked over to the young man that had collapsed on the ground. She tried to kick him awake. It didn't work. She then turned her attention to the young man with blond hair who had been standing there.

"Who are you?" She said, pointing at the blue-eyed boy.

"Who are _you_?" The boy said, slightly annoyed.

She frowned. "I'm looking for Zero Kiryu."

"Uh, it's the guy who you were kicking."

She looked down. _This_ was Zero Kiryu. He was handsome. She knelt down. She could feel his soul crying out. It was in pain.

Her rose crystal necklace glowed. A shimmering aura emitted from the necklace. Then it stopped. The presence was gone. Zero twitched. She pulled his arm and she began to drag him along. She was strong due to her being a vampire.

She had to take him to safety. The blue-eyed boy followed her.

"Where are you taking him? I demand an answer."

"I'm taking him home." Satomi answered having some trouble dragging him.

"My name is Hanabusa Aido. I am an aristocrat. I command you to tell me who you are!" Aido said grabbing her free hand.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "My name is Satomi Rose. I am acting of behalf of my Master."

"And who is your Master?"

Zero sat up and he pulled his arm away from Satomi. Aido stared at Zero surprised.

"What happened?" He said confused. He stood up unsteadily. His eyes widened. He grabbed his head. He looked as if he was in unbearable pain.

"Help . . . me," he said before he collapsed again.

* * *

Zero was in a dark place. He couldn't feel anything or see anything for a moment. Zero then saw sunlight, but then he was brought into the dark place again.

He was trapped.

He looked around. He was in a different world. Probably in his subconscious. This place seemed and looked familiar. There was a tree in the middle of the meadow. The grass was a luminescent green. He walked toward it. There was someone singing. The song was sung in such a sad voice that a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away confused.

"_I wish for the sunlight to shine on me. To feel the warm and gentle light on me. Don't you wish to feel it sweet child? Don't you want to be to be free? I wish for the sun-_"

She stopped singing and looked at him. She was wearing a kimono that was a pale color. She was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"You are the Kiryu boy."

"Yes, who are you?" He asked as she stood up.

"You don't remember me? I suppose that should be expected of you. We met when you were very young."

"I sorry. I don't remember."

She smiled at him sadly and she continued to sing her song. "_I wish to be let free. Don't you want that sweet child? I wish for love that will never be there. Don't you wish for love sweet child? Don't you wish to be with the one you love?_"

* * *

Zero woke up with a slap. The dream had been so vivid. Zero sat up. Aido looked worried and the girl merely looked curious. He rubbed his eyes and he sat up.

"Your name is Zero Kiryu?" The girl asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, it is. Who are you? I wasn't awake when you said your name."

The girl looked down at him and said, "It's Satomi Rose. I am from the Rose Clan. My master is demanding an audience with you. Don't ask me why, I have absolutely no idea. Besides, you don't seem so special."

Aido made a noise. "Neither do you so stop acting all high and mighty and tell us what's going on. What do you want with Zero?"

"I_ told _you my master wants to talk with him."

Zero shook his head. "Sorry, I can't go with you. I have a job here. I can't just quit it."

Satomi looked annoyed. "Fine, here. This whistle when you blow it will tell me that you want to be brought to my master."

She handed him a whistle. Zero hesitated a moment before he took it in his hand. She left. Aido was the first one to speak up after she left.

"I advise you to forget this incident. I'll use my connections to find out more about the Rose Clan. Until then, don't blow that whistle."

"I don't intend to Aido."

Zero stood up and felt a dull pain inside his head.

_Remember me Zero. I know that you couldn't have forgotten me that easily._

_Please remember._

_Please._


	4. The Little Girl

**CHAPTER FOUR **- The Little Girl

Zero was in a meeting when he had another vision of that woman. It had been two weeks since he had met Satomi. Aido had told him to forget about it and he told Zero that he would look into the mysterious Rose Clan. Apparently, Aido had never even heard about that clan.

_Come to me._

Zero closed his eyes and he attempted to block the voice.

_Come, I am weak in this form. _

Zero stopped writing and he stood up. Yuki looked at him with her big brown eyes. She looked at him worriedly. Zero ignored her and left the room.

_Come._

"Shut up," he said, closing his eyes.

He went outside. It was day. The sun was shining brightly and it hurt his eyes to stare up into the sky. He cast his eyes downward and he kept walking. He was going back to his apartment. He walked down the town passing by people selling products.

"I want my mommy." Someone sobbed behind him.

_Come to me._

Zero walked away hurriedly. He wondered if Aido had the pills he requested. He also wondered if they would work in blocking out that woman's voice. Probably not but it was worth a try.

He froze mid-step and turned around. It was a Level E. He could sense it and it was near. He ran. Someone screamed.

"_Tasty child. A fine meal you shall make._"

Zero reached the entrance of an alley. A little girl was at the end of it. She was on the ground, trembling in fear. The Level was grinning in a sickly way. Its eyes were red and its teeth were sharp.

"Let go of her," he said, taking out the Bloody Rose gun.

The Level E grinned. "_You are a Hunter. Are you not?_"

"I am a Hunter. You are a Level E that shall die."

The Level E grinned. "_I don't think so Hunter._"

Zero began to shoot at the Level E. It dodged the bullets and jumped upwards. Zero cursed silently for being so stupid. He heard the little girl sniffle. He went to her and he kneeled in front of her.

"Come with me, I'll get you home."

She hid her face with her tiny hands. She kept crying.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Just tell me where you live so I can take you back."

She looked up at his face. She had big eyes that were a light violet color. She had light blonde hair. She looked about six years old. She was wearing a light pink dress that had bows and ruffles.

"I don't (_sniff_) know. I was at home when that scawy man took me. I want to go back to mommy."

Zero closed his eyes. What was he going to do? He held out his arms to her.

"Come, I'll take you to my home. I'll ask around and see if anybody recognizes you."

She nodded, sniffling as she did. Her face was wet with tears. Zero picked her up in his arms and carried her away. She buried her small face onto his chest. Her little hands gripped his shirt. She continued to cry, clearly rattled by what just happened.

"It's going to be okay."

She kept crying softly. Zero sighed. He arrived at his apartment. He went up the steps and unlocked the door. He got in and locked it back up again. He went down the hallway. He set her down on the couch that was in the living room.

Zero sat on the opposite couch. She eventually stopped crying and she looked at the room with mere curiosity. He took some blood tablets to control his hunger. Ever since he brought her to the apartment he could smell her blood. It smelled sweet and like a humans. He stood up.

"Are you hungry by any chance?"

She nodded and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Okay, I'll go cook you something." Zero headed to the kitchen.

He got some ingredients and cooked a light meal. He brought it to her. She looked at the food and she gave a sweet smile. She had no trace of sadness in her anymore or fear. She smiled as she ate. She smelled like she was happy.

"This is good," she said, smiling some more.

Zero smiled relieved that she wasn't crying anymore and that she was eating his food.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

She looked at him and opened her mouth. "My name is -"

_Awaken._

Zero closed his eyes and tried to block out the woman's voice. It was loud that it blocked what the little girl was saying.

_It's time you woke up. Come to me._

Shut up, he thought. The voice lightened and then it was gone all together. He opened his eyes again. The little girl was staring up at him. Her eyes were a bright violet.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he said. He looked at the time.

It was six pm. It was getting darker also. Soon, he would have to go to work again.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. Can you walk?"

She nodded and she slid down from the couch. He noticed that she was missing a shoe. Her sock was dirty with dirt. She followed him to a spare room he had. He lifted her unto the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon."

Her eyes widened frightened. "Don't leave me. He'll come back."

Her hand trembled as she gripped his shirt sleeve. Zero's face softened.

"I promise I'll come back."

She looked at him unsure that he was telling the truth. Eventually, she nodded and fell asleep, exhausted. Her face looked pale and she twitched in her sleep. Zero stayed for an hour to make sure that she was asleep.

Then he left to go to the association headquarters. He arrived there at around 8 pm. Yuki greeted him when he arrived. It had gotten awkward between them ever since he found out that she had been spying on him. He knew that it was to make sure he hadn't turned into a Level E, but still, he thought he could have trusted her.

"You're late!" She cried out to him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He took his seat. The others were there. President Cross sat at the head. He looked serious not like his usual disposition. His hair was in a short ponytail. He looked at all of them.

"I have called on all of you because we have a problem. It has become known that one of our hunters has been attacked."

Zero sat up straight at that news.

President Cross paused and he continued, "That hunter was Morio. He has gone missing. We must presume that he is dead. We must also remember that he was a great hunter."

Zero remembered the black-haired man. He had unusual eyes; they were the color of amber. He was cheerful and he mostly dealt with paperwork. He was a good hunter when he needed to be.

_Come to me. It is your destiny. _

_Awaken._

Zero abruptly stood up and left. The voice came and went when it wanted to. He was tired of it. It drained his energy trying to block out the voice. The voice occupied his every thought. It was stronger than any thing he thought. His will was weakening. He ran out of the association.

_Come to me._

"Stop talking to me," he yelled.

"Whoa, Zero. I hadn't even spoken yet."

Zero looked up. He saw Aido looking at him. Zero flushed embarrassed. He was going to have to watch himself from speaking out loud.

"Did you find anything about the Rose Clan?"

Aido unconsciously bit his lip. "Yes, I did. It took some digging."

"Well? What is it?"

"Zero, the . . .the Rose Clan doesn't exist anymore. They died out."


	5. A Kiryu Tradition

**CHAPTER FIVE**- A KIRYU TRADITION

"What?" Zero said. They died out? "Then how-"

Aido shrugged. "Satomi might have been lying to us or they actually do exist."

Zero closed his eyes. He kept hearing a whisper. He began to walk away from Aido.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." Zero said. He had to check up on the little girl.

Aido walked beside him. "Want me to research more?"

Zero nodded. Aido began to walk to the Association. Zero arrived at his apartment. He opened his door and got in. He walked in quietly to not wake the little girl up. It didn't matter because she was on the couch. She was wrapped up in her blanket. She looked sleepy. Zero looked at his watch. It was 10 pm.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked her.

She looked at him, bright purple eyes brimming with tears. "I had a nighmawe."

Zero sighed and he sat next to her. "What was it about?"

She sniffled. "I couldn't make sense . . . of it. Thewe was a woman who was singing in my dweam."

Zero looked at her alarmed. "A woman?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "She was in chains. I woke up aftew that. That's when I heawd a voice. "

"A voice?"

She nodded and her eyes almost closed as if she were sleepy.

He looked at her. "Okay, come on. Time to go to sleep. You can't stay up all night."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He noticed that she was wearing a small bracelet. It was silver with small charms. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He needed to see if she had that dream again. He put her on his bed.

He went to his desk which across from his bed. He took out some papers and a pen. He had to do some paperwork. He closed his eyes.

_She told you didn't she. She told you about the dream. I need your help. _

"Why?" He said.

_Because you are special. _

Zero sighed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you were able to speak to me for years."

Zero froze. Wait, the voice didn't speak in his mind. He turned and he saw the girl sitting on his bed smiling.

"It's been a long time since was in a body. She's a sweet girl. This one I mean. The one I am possessing. A sweet girl. A bit fond of her are you now?" She said pointing at herself.

Zero looked at her, her eyes were blank. "I'm not fond of her. I'm looking for her parents. Do you know her?"

She smiled. "Abandoned. No memories. Fake."

"I don't understand."

"None of them did. Only you did. Remember when you cried for me. When you were young?" She said, changing the subject. She played with a strand of hair.

Zero shook his head. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"A Kiryu tradition. All of you have seen me once in your life. Ichiru. Your father.

Your ancestors. Only you could see me for years. All of them had a dream with me in it. They only saw me one time. But you, . . . you were different. You could see me for years but then you stopped one winter. "

Zero looked away. "Something happened."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Indeed something has happened. You are no longer human physically. "

"I'm no longer human and that's a fact. Besides, I don't even know you. Who are you?"

She smiled and the little girl collapsed on the bed. Her body limp. The woman was in the room. She was a ghost. If he attempted to touch her, his hand would pass through. She walked across the room to him.

"How can you do that?"

"Make my appearance? I can only do this for a few minutes then I can only talk to you in your head."

Zero looked at her. She was elegant and moved with grace. She held her hand out to him.

"The whistle?"

Zero took it out of his pocket. It glowed when she placed her hand above it.

"I see that you've kept it. Good. Thank good care of Hana."

"Hana?"

The woman nodded. "That little girls name is Hana."

Zero looked at Hana who was on the bed still unconscious. He looked at the woman.

"What's your name?"

The woman smiled sadly. "You gave me a name when you were a child."

"Really?" Zero asked curious.

She began to fade slowly. "Yes, it was Miko."

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I'll try to have chapter six done soon. I was pretty much busy with some other stuff. Sorry! I have to say I really like the end in this chapter. Since now you know who 'Miko' is. Since Miko is the title of this story. I would really love some reviews or comments. Thank you in advance. **

**Also, if you want to ask questions about a certain part of the story you are free to send me a message. I'll try to answer it as quickly as I can (I might be busy typing or doing homework for the summer). It might take days for me to respond but don't worry I'll try to answer your question. To those who had sent me a message, I apologize for not answering it. I'll try to answer it as soon as I get the chance. Or if you just want to send me a message to comment on something or you would like to discuss something then by all means you are free to send a message for any reason you might have. **

**This ask-a-question thing is kind of new to me. I thought people might appreciate this because my stories are kind of filled with a lot of info. And it can be confusing to follow. **

**Either way, thank you very much for reading this long talk. And to those who skip these talks, thank you for reading my story. **


	6. The Rose Clan

**CHAPTER SIX**- THE ROSE CLAN

Two weeks had passed since he met that woman, Miko. He had found the woman familiar in a way. The fact that all his ancestors had seen her before him was disturbing and eerie. He sighed. He looked at Hana who was drawing intently on the drawing pad he bought for her. He also had bought new clothes for her. Someone had mistaken him for a young father and tried to sell him more things. It had been a mess.

Hana began to hum under her breath. She smiled as she drew a big tree. "Zewo?"

He looked at her. She was on the ground, drawing with crayons. "When are you going to learn on pronouncing your 'r's?"

She stared at him.

He sighed. "Never mind, what was it you wanted?"

She stood up and tore out the page in which she was drawing on. She started walking to him. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. She gave the drawing to him. He smiled.

"This is good," he said.

Hana smiled and turned back to drawing. Her face had a big smile. Zero put the drawing in a folder. It was where he kept her drawings. That was when the doorbell ran. Zero looked at Hana.

"Come on Hana, it's time to play hide and seek." He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. She clutched her drawing pad and yellow crayon.

"What's going on, Zewo?"

He forced himself to smile. "I need to hide you just in case the bad guys want to harm you."

She nodded and went on the bed. Zero turned to the door and locked it. He went back outside to the living room. He took out his gun. The doorbell was ringing consistently now. He opened the front door and in the doorway stood a fuming Yuki.

He didn't have time to be surprised because she came inside to the living room.

"Honestly, Zero, you've been missing meetings. Where have you been?"

He looked at the guest she brought with her. "Kuran, nice of you to check on me. Will you try to kill me again?"

Kuran sighed. "I apologize for that but I couldn't let you become a Level E and harm Yuki. Better to kill to you before you turn into one."

"At least you're being honest." Zero said stiffly.

Yuki looked at the interaction between them. "Don't fight. We just came here to check up on you. You haven't been attending meetings and you've been hanging out with Aido."

Zero threw the gun down on the couch and he sat down. "And that's suspicious?"

Yuki nodded. "Of course it is. Before, you two couldn't stand being in the same room."

Zero sighed. "We worked on an assignment months back and I saved his life. If I hadn't he would have been dust by now. He feels he owes a debt to me."

Yuki stared at him. "Oh well fine, but you have to come to the meetings."

Zero shook his head. "No, it's a bit boring since nobody is willing to give me a list. It's no use going and listen to stuffy people talk about things."

Yuki frowned and exchanged a glance with her brother.

Zero noticed and said, "Okay, what is it now?"

"We were wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine." He looked at his watch. "Are you leaving now?"

Kuran looked at Yuki. "Yuki, I think its time we went home."

Yuki stared at Zero. "Okay, go on before me."

Kuran nodded and left. Yuki sat next to Zero. She touched the gun only to be shocked with electricity. She winced and took her hand away from it. Zero took it and put it on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you are all right?" She asked softly.

Zero felt the dull pain in his head. "I'm fine."

Yuki looked at him and grabbed his hand. "You seem a bit distracted. You've been running out on the meetings you do attend and just yesterday, I saw you buying little girl clothes. Who were they for?"

Zero laughed. It startled Yuki to hear him laugh. "It's for Aido's little cousin. She's visiting in a few days. There's going to be a party and that's a present."

"Oh," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Okay then, but if there is something wrong call me okay?"

Zero nodded. She left and Zero closed his eyes. He knew it was foolish to have feeling on Yuki when she was getting married to Kuran in a few months. She probably didn't know what a touch or kiss of hers did to him. He sighed and then he grabbed his blood tablets and swallowed a bunch of them.

He unlocked the guest room door and he found Hana on the ground. She was shaking and she was grabbing her head.

"No no no, it must be done. I'm sowwy. It must be done. Must be done. Must . . . be . . . done." She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Is he gone? Is he gone?"

Zero kneeled down and reached to touch her. His expression was confused. "What's wrong? Who is 'he'?"

She flinched and closed her eyes. "Is he gone?"

Zero stood back up and he looked at Hana. Her eyes were wild and distraught. He was confused at why she was like that. He heard a knock. It had come from the main door.

_Zero. _

Now is not a good time, Miko, Zero thought.

_Zero, I need you to blow the whistle now. _

_Please do it. _

_I'll answer all your questions later. _

I can't, he thought, I have to take care of Hana.

Miko stayed silent for two minutes.

_The Rose mansion is where she belongs. She was kidnapped from it. Return her to her rightful place. _

Zero looked at Hana. She lived at the Rose mansion? His hand slipped into his jean pocket. His hand closed around the whistle. He heard the door get knocked again. He got out of the guest room.

He heard the door open. It was Aido. He was holding a bunch of papers.

"What are you doing here?" Zero said annoyed. "I thought I locked the door."

Aido grinned. "I may have developed a skill or two. Besides, I'm a genius."

Zero rolled his eyes. Aido noticed his hand was around something.

"What's that?" He pointed.

Zero showed him it. Aido's eyes widened. "You're not going to blow it are you?"

Zero had to get Hana home. It wasn't fair to her parents. If she had any? He still wasn't sure what Miko meant when she said that Hana's memories were fake. "I am."

And so, he blew it. He waited for a moment. Nothing happened. That was when the door blew open. It fell on the ground. Satomi was surrounded by smoke and fog. Aido began to cough.

"Stupid girl, this isn't your house." Aido said.

Satomi scowled at him. "Whatever," she looked at Zero, "you called?"

Zero nodded. She entered and her eyes widened. "Mistress Hana. I've been looking for her. Why is she here?"

She ran to where Hana was and brought her out to the living room. She looked at Zero.

"Where was she?"

Zero looked at her confused. "I found her when she was attacked by a vampire."

Aido looked at the little girl. "Zero, I had no idea you were a father."

Zero glared at Aido. "I'm not a dad."

Aido stared closer. "Are you sure? You two have the same eye color. "

Zero sighed. "Satomi, how do you know Hana? Is it true you two live in the same place?"

Satomi looked at him. "Yes, Mistress Hana lives in the Rose mansion. I guess you're coming now."

Satomi pressed her hand on Hana's forehead. Hana stopped shaking and fell asleep.

Zero became alarmed. "What did you do to her?"

Satomi rocked Hana in her arms. "I erased her memories. She's better off without remembering that Level E attack. "

Aido looked at them. "You're going with her?"

Zero nodded. "I am. This is the only way to stop the voice."

Aido bit his lip. "I'm coming with you. I don't trust her."

Satomi glared at him. "I have a name, jerk. It's Satomi and I'll have you know that it means wise beauty."

Aido laughed. "Wise? Beauty? You're hilarious."

Satomi flushed. Zero intervened, sensing a fight. "Cut it out you two."

Satomi sighed. "Here hold on to me. I'm going to teleport there. I can't have you two know the true location. Let's just say, you two won't be in Japan anymore."

Zero touched her arm, Aido did the same. Satomi closed her eyes. There was a loud pop. They appeared in front of the gates of a mansion. There were vines crawling up the wall. The whole place smelled like roses. Zero let go and he took a step forward.

_Thank you for coming. Thank you. Now I will tell you everything I can._

**Hello, I am extremely sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Things are really going to move now (I hope). I had to change the plot a bit so that's why there was a delay. Either way, I would really appreciate feedback or comments about my story. Thank you in advance. **


	7. Encounter

**Chapter Seven**- Encounter

What is this place, Zero asked Miko.

Miko was silent for a few moments.

_It's my house. It's where I stayed after what happened to me. I'm sorry, I can't tell you what it was that happened to me. But, I can tell you that you were chosen. _

Chosen, Zero thought confused.

_You were chosen to help in my cause._

What cause?

_You'll find out soon enough. But for now, let us go in._

Zero helped Satomi open the gates. The gates were old and they squeaked and groaned. Zero caught sight of the huge house. It had two floors and there was a small shed on the side. He walked on the property. There was a gigantic front lawn. He saw a girl run on the lawn. A couple of children were running and chasing each other. There was a woman with brown hair who was watching the children.

Zero was surprised to see children on what looked like an abandoned building. Satomi let go of Hana who had woken up when Zero hadn't noticed. Hana walked toward the children and she had a wide smile on her face.

Satomi came beside Zero and said, "Hana won't remember you now. I erased her memories of her experience out of the mansion. I'm warning you right now so you won't be surprised."

Zero nodded and watched Hana play with the other children. She paid no attention to them. It was as if she hadn't seen them. She fell on the ground. Zero went to her without even thinking.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked at him with her wide purple eyes. "Zewo?"

His mouth opened slightly in surprise. "You remember me?"

She smiled and said, "Of couwse, I do."

His lips twitched at the corners and he stood up. She stared up at him and she noticed Aido.

"Thomas?"

Aido looked at her surprised. "No that's not my name."

She looked at him confused. "Not Thomas Aido?"

He shook his head.

"Oh," she said.

One of the children tugged at her dress sleeve. It was a little girl who had the same grey eyes of Satomi. Hana turned her attention to the girl, with a look of confusion on her face. Zero stared at Aido. Thomas? Did she know someone in Aido's family? He also wondered about her memories being fake.

* * *

Morio was on the ground. He whimpered in pain. He closed his eyes and he tried to breathe. He was sure that the other Hunters were looking for him. At least, he hoped they would. His black hair was drenched in his blood. His coat was open and his shirt was ripped. He gasped in pain. It hurt like hell.

I must be dead, he thought, I must be dead. I wonder is anybody is looking for me.

"No one is looking for you." A graceful voice said in the darkness.

He winced as he sat up. He had a cut on his cheek that bled. He was in a cave. He wondered what had happened.

"Why do you say that?" He said with difficulty.

"Because, according to one source, you were proclaimed dead. I'm sorry but no one is coming for you."

Morio screamed in pain as the woman, who held him captive, pierced his stomach with her bare hand. He coughed blood. He was sure this was just a nightmare. Please let it be a nightmare, he thought desperately.

* * *

Satomi was genuinely surprised that Hana had recognized Zero. She took them to their rooms. Zero looked at his room. It was clean from dust and cobwebs. He went inside and he took out some blood tablets from his jean pocket. He gulped some down. Satomi raised her eyebrows.

"You're taking a lot of them," she said.

Zero sighed and said, "Look I don't need another person telling me that I take too much of these."

"Okay, okay." She looked at Aido. "I guess you will be staying with us. Okay then, come with me."

"I need silk pajamas and I want to hav-" Aido began to list the things he needed to live.

Zero smiled slightly and he closed the door. He sat on the bed.

Miko?

_Yes, Zero. What is it?_ Miko's voice was a bit reassuring to Zero. He found that feeling odd.

Where is this place? I remember Satomi saying it wouldn't be in Japan.

Miko laughed. It was like hearing the soft tinkling of bells. _I'm sorry. I'm not __privileged __to tell you that. _

I thought you said you were going to tell me everything.

Miko was quiet for a few seconds. Then she said, _I need you to first improve your powers. _

"What powers?" Zero said aloud.

_I see. You haven't developed them yet? But I can feel them, even in this state in which I am in, churning around you. The others can feel it. They can feel your power and they are restless. I can see the spirits trying to touch and contact you. I'm sorry. You have no idea what I am talking about, do you? _

Zero was even more confused. "Spirits? Powers? Miko, you're not making any sense."

The windows blew open and Zero stared as a figure appeared. It was a woman. She was not Miko. She clicked her fan open and she smiled.

"Zero," she said, her voice was graceful. She smiled and she looked at him.

His eyes widened and he reached for his weapon, his Bloody Rose gun, which he had brought with him. She took a step forward. Zero pointed his gun at her.

"Shizuka!" He screamed; he gritted his teeth and he looked at her with anger that was barely kept inside.

She smiled and said, "It's nice to see you, Zero Kiryu. How have you been doing?"

**Hello! This is the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate comments and feedback. Thank you in advance. **


	8. Power

**CHAPTER EIGHT**- **Power**

"Shizuka!" Zero screamed as he aimed to shoot at her.

Shizuka only merely smiled at him. "It's nice to see you Zero Kiryu. How have you been doing?"

Zero looked at her astonished at the question. "What?"

Shizuka smiled and she looked around. "Hmmn, this room is rather shabby. It's really not my taste. I guess it'll do."

Shizuka was wearing the same kimono in which she had died. She walked to Zero and she flicked her wrist. The gun in his hands flew to the side. His veins burned with uncontrollable anger. How was she here? She was dead! Yet, she was standing in front of him. She didn't look transparent. She looked real.

"My, my, what is with that look?" Shizuka mused.

Zero's hands clenched into fists. "I don't want you here! Go away!"

Her eyes widened. "No, Zero. I just came because you-"

Her body distorted and it turned to dust. The dust vanished. Zero stared in surprise. What just happened? Did he do that?

Miko, he thought. Miko, are you there?

_Yes, I am. I'm sorry Ze-. Oh, I see. You have awakened. Interesting that the first person you took out of the veil was Miss Shizuka. I would have thought it would have been your brother._

What? What do you mean?

_You have woken up your powers._

Powers?

_Yes, you have the power to bring forth the dead and communicate with them._

Zero felt tired. His eyes closed and he fell back on the bed. So tired, he thought. Why? He felt unbelievably tired.

_It's okay Zero. Just close your eyes. You're just tired because it was your first time communicating with the dead. Soon, it will get easier for you. Sleep. It's all going to be okay. _

* * *

Satomi was in her bedroom. Her little sister was sleeping in her own bed. Satomi winced when she accidentally got a paper cut. She sucked her finger. She looked at her sister's sleeping face. She was really cute when she was sleeping. Satomi smiled. She got out of her bedroom. She was only wearing her nightgown. She walked downstairs in her slippers. She saw a person walking. He had silver hair and he looked like that Kiryu boy. In fact, their faces were the same.

"Kiryu?"

She remembered when the voice of her master gave her assignment. Ever since she was born, it had been her mission to take care of one person. That was Hana. The only purpose in her young life. Then she had been assigned to bring the last Kiryu. That was her mission. When she found him, she had been surprised. She remembered the voice of her master. It had been the second time she had heard it.

_Find the boy named Zero Kiryu. That is your mission, Satomi. Remember this order after I am long gone. Please find him. He is my only hope._

She wondered why she had said last hope. Satomi turned her thoughts back to the person who was before her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him confused. "Don't you remember? It's me, Satomi Rose. What's wrong Zero?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, you think I'm Zero. So you know where he is?"

"Who are you?" Satomi asked, already on guard.

The stranger smiled, his face was a replica of Zero Kiryu's. It was odd seeing him smile. He looked pale.

"My name is-Well, it shouldn't matter since it isn't any of your business. Where is he?"

Satomi scowled. "It is my business."

"Satomi," a small voice cried out from behind her. Satomi recognized the voice as Hana's'.

She turned and she picked her up. "Hana, what are you doing up?"

Hana sleepily said, "I had a nightmawe."

"Who is that?" The stranger asked. Then he said, "Her eyes. Is she his daughter? No, I wouldn't think so. Or maybe-"

"Who are you?" Satomi interrupted him.

He smiled again. "I won't tell. I want to see Zero. I heard from Shizuka-Sama that he was freaked out so I came to talk to him. You know what I'll come by later. I bet he's sleeping."

"Wait-" Satomi began to say only to stop when she saw him vanish into thin air.

She scowled and she looked down at Hana's sleeping face. Hana had falling asleep in her arms. Why did that stranger think Hana was Zero's child? They did have similar eyes. Except, their hair was different. Hana has fair light blonde hair while Zero had silver hair. But then again, Satomi had no clue of who was Hana's parents. Her parents would only tell her that she was their master. She walked back upstairs and she put Hana on her bed. Satomi went back to her room. She saw her little sister twitch in her sleep.

Satomi had become her sister's ultimate caretaker. Her parents had died one day. She had no idea why. She had been seven years old and her baby sister had been just one years old. Satomi patted her sister's head, and she went to her own bed. She went to sleep.

* * *

Morio didn't know what day it was. He had no clue to where he was. That woman came by again and tortured him. He needed to get out. Why wasn't anybody coming? He was still alive!

_No one is coming for you. No one._ She had said that with a laugh.

He was still alive! Someone was coming for him. He felt it in his heart. It wasn't possible that they would forget about him. Unless, he really was proclaimed dead.

Morio closed his eyes.

He was going to be saved. He knew it. Except deep in his heart, something dark was growing.

**Hello, I guess this is chapter eight. Wow, eight chapters. Shizuka appears. You have an idea of who the stranger is. Zero has some unexplained powers. There is the mystery to who Hana is and what her connection to Zero is. There is also poor Morio. Nobody knows he's alive. There is also that mystery woman who tortured him. ****I hope you continue reading this story and I hope to get comments and reviews on it. Thank you in advance for them. **


	9. Guides and the Descent

**CHAPTER NINE- ****Guides and the Descent **

Zero woke up. His head hurt and he noticed his gun on the floor. He sat up. He noticed that the veins on his wrists stood out. He stood up and he fell back on the bed. He sat up again. He was too weak.

Miko, are you there?

_Zero. You're awake?_

Yes, I am, he thought.

He covered his eyes with his free hand. The sun hurt his eyes. He stood up and he walked carefully. He heard the door open. A girl ran up to him. She looked about thirteen. She had fair hair that was waist length. She jumped and she hugged him. Her arms were around his neck. His eyes widened. He fell back on the bed. The girl smiled at him. Her skin was pale. Zero stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Zero," she smiled. It was a sweet smile. "You're awake. Thank goodness."

Zero stared at her with wide eyes. Who was she? She seemed vaguely familiar.

She tilted her head to the side and she got off him. "What is it Zero?"

He sat up and he stared at her. He reached to touch her cheek. He knew her. But from where? She smiled when he touched her cheek. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Zero?"

She smiled and she kissed him on the forehead. "Are you still asleep?"

Zero stared at her. Who was she? She smiled and she covered Zero's eyes. "Go to sleep, Zero. I think you're not awake yet."

Zero closed his eyes. He opened them again and she was gone. He stood up. What was that? He opened his door and he got out. She saw Satomi walk by. She looked at him and she smiled.

"Zero, you're awake. By the way, were you walking around the house last night?"

"No, why?" Zero asked her.

Satomi closed her mouth and she shook her head. "Nothing, I guess it was nothing. I swear I saw someone with your face walking around."

"What?"

Satomi shrugged. "I don't know. He looked like you, but he wasn't you."

"What's going on?" Aido asked. He was wearing silk pajamas. His hair was messed up and he yawned. He looked tired.

"Nothing," Zero said. He was going to have to ask Satomi about it later.

Zero went downstairs. There were a lot of people around the dining room. There were laughing and talking. They stopped talking when Zero entered. Zero felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Zewo!" A little girl ran toward him. She hugged him.

He smiled and he knelt down. He hugged her. She smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. He felt something drain out of him. What the-? She ran away with her friends. She's a vampire? Her blood smelled like a humans.

Satomi noticed his confused look. "She's a vampire. She smells like a human because she has a spell put on her."

"Oh," was all Zero said. He stood up and he took out his blood tablets. He swallowed almost all of them.

Satomi frowned and so did Aido who was behind her. Aido had changed into a dress shirt and pants. A girl walked up to Zero and she quietly handed him a plate of food. Zero frowned at the bloody steak. He sighed.

"What, you don't like your steak bloody?" Satomi asked.

Zero shook his head. "It's not that. I don't feel like drinking blood from an animal. Here Aido, this is perfect for you."

Aido frowned. "Even if I wanted to eat that, I'll dirty this shirt."

Satomi sighed in frustration. She took the plate and she sat down. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of babies," she muttered.

Aido must've heard because he was fighting for the steak. Zero gave a slight smile. He walked outside. The sun hit him. He sat down in the shade underneath a tree. He closed his eyes.

"Zero, Zero, wake up."

He opened his eyes and he saw the girl from earlier. She was smiling. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white sash. She had white slippers on. She had a headband with two white ribbons at the side of it. She smiled at him with that same sweet smile.

"Zero? What is it? Why are you looking at me as if you don't know me?" She blushed and then she said, "I'm wearing the dress you gave me. Do you like it?"

She gave a twirl while holding a plate of oranges. She stopped and she sat down next to him. She handed him the plate. "Do you think we should go visit them? I mean that's if you want to. I won't force you."

His mouth moved without his permission. "No, it's okay. I have you now so . . ."

She blushed and she kissed Zero on the cheek. "You're really sweet. You don't have to force yourself you know."

Zero wondered who she was. He felt unbelievable tired. She looked at him and she sighed. "Go to sleep Zero. You're still tired, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Who" are you? His eyes closed without even finishing the question. He opened his eyes again and she wasn't there anymore. What is going on?

Miko, are you there? Why is it that whenever I want to talk to you, you aren't there?

Miko answered two minutes later.

_Sorry, Zero. What is it?_

I keep seeing a girl.

_A girl?_

Yes, a girl.

_Sorry, even I don't know everything. _

Zero felt slightly disappointed. He wondered if that girl would keep appearing again. She looked familiar to him. Somehow. He shook his head from thoughts.

_By the way, were you walking around the house last night? I saw someone with your face walking around. He looked like you, but he wasn't you. _He remembered Satomi's words.

Someone like me? His eyes widened. Ichiru? It couldn't be. He was dead. He had seen him die. Powers. He remembered Miko saying that he had the power to bring out the dead from the veil and be able to communicate with them.

"Ichiru?" He said out loud.

"What is it?" He heard the overly familiar voice.

He looked up and he saw his twin looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at him like that, Zero?" It was a woman who said this. Shizuka.

Zero turned his attention to Shizuka who was standing next to his brother.

"I didn't call for you," he said.

Shizuka smiled. "Ichiru invited me. You should be glad that I came. Your brother is too softhearted. You probably want to ask questions to your guides."

"Guides?"

Shizuka smiled. She clicked her fan open. "Yes, we are your guides. We talk to you about the rules of the spirit world. We help you communicate and focus when you call forth the dead. One of the many things we help you do. Ah, but, it will certainly tire you out."

Ichiru looked at Zero; he had a smile on his face.

Zero stared at his twin. Ichiru knelt down and he hugged Zero. Zero could feel his body, but it was cold.

"I missed you so much," Ichiru said. "I was afraid you would give up when I died."

Zero shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have. You don't give me too much credit Ichiru."

Ichiru gave a slight rattled laugh. It was clear to Zero that he was crying and he was trying to hide it. Zero had tears in his eyes too.

"Are you sad that I'm not dead?" Zero asked him.

Ichiru pulled away and he shook his head. "No, I'm not!"

Zero smiled. "You're crying."

Ichiru tried to wipe them away and he gave up. "I'm happy. I didn't think I could see you again. You don't look happy at seeing me!"

Zero laughed. "I'm almost crying from happiness and you think I'm not happy at seeing you?"

Ichiru smiled. "You're still the same Zero. You pretend to be tough even when you just want to show emotions. You shouldn't freeze yourself like that. It isn't good for you. Have you made any progress with Yuki?"

Zero sighed. He stood up and said, "We should be talking about your roles in my so called powers. Not my nonexistent love life."

Ichiru stood up and he frowned. "I thought by now, you would've done something. Whatever, I did tell her your taste in women had gone down. She looked really mad when I sad that. Uh, what Shizuka said is true. We are your guides. Well, we fought to be your guides."

Zero leaned against the tree.

Ichiru noticed and he gave an apogoletic smile. "You must be tired from bringing two souls from across the veil. We'll go now. Take a good nights rest okay."

Ichiru disappeared into fog and so did Shizuka. She smiled as she disappeared.

"See you later Zero," she said.

Zero slid down to the ground. He gasped. He had tried hard to not show Ichiru that talking to them had worn him out. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He was sweating and he was sure he looked pale. He heard his name be called by Satomi. He stood up after regaining some strength and he came back inside.

* * *

Morio crawled to a pool of water. He saw his reflection in the water. His black hair looked dull. His amber eyes were full of pain. He had lost a lot of weight. He drank some of the water. He heard footsteps behind him.

"You found the pool," the woman said.

Morio didn't pay attention to her. He drank more of the water.

"The Hunters have not come for you. How do you feel?"

Morio looked at her. The pool had turned red. His face had splotches of pink. The woman looked to her side.

"You ate him," she said with a smile. She looked amused. "You would eat your own kind. You truly are like a vampire."

Morio stared at her with blank eyes. "You gave me no other choice. I had to survive."

She smiled and she walked to him. She was barefoot. She touched his cheek. She licked the blood from his chin.

"Who do you blame for your demise?"

Morio stared at her and said, "The Hunters."

She smiled, she was pleased. "You blame the Hunters? Why? Shouldn't you blame me?"

He looked into her eyes. "I do not blame you because you gave me food and you kept me alive. I blame them for not searching for me. I blame them for making me this way now."

She smiled again. "Morio, my child, do you want to take revenge?"

Morio nodded. "Please grant me powers to take revenge on the Association."

She smiled and she knelt down. She licked his neck. "This might hurt. But first, do you have any doubts?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"You're a good boy. I am sorry for the hunger that will hit you later." She bit his neck.

He winced. It hurt him. He could feel his old self cracking away to give birth to his new self.

No! Don't do it, his old self cried out. It's perfectly understandable that they proclaimed you dead. You went missing in the line of action. Don't blame the Hunters! They took you in when you were an orphan. They took care of you! Morio, don't do it!

Morio closed his eyes. It's too late and I'm not going back. I will kill everyone from the Association. Everyone.

The woman separated herself from him. Her lips were bloody. She bit her wrist. She offered it to him.

"You must be hungry. Drink."

He bit into her wrist. He felt a rush of blood go into him. It tasted sweet. Of course, it was because the one that turned him was a Pureblood.

"What are you going to do after I let you go?" The Pureblood woman asked.

"I'm going to kill the President of the Hunter Society." He said looking at her. His fangs were stained with blood.

"You do know that the future President is Zero Kiryu."

"Yes, I know and I know that he is the one I must kill first."

The woman smiled and she hugged Morio. "You're a good boy. You make your master proud. I will enjoy seeing you bring his bloody body back to me. You know that I am all that you have left, right?"

Morio nodded. "You are the only thing that I have left. I will bring his body back as a show of appreciation for giving me the power to fulfill my revenge."

She smiled as he drank more of her blood. "I know the exact location in which you can find him. Are you willing to go tomorrow?"

He nodded. She smiled and she stroked his black hair. "You shall make me proud Morio. Do not stray from the path you have taken. I know that you will make me proud in the end."

Morio drank her blood in silence. His old self vanished into a tiny speck. It had fought valiantly. His new self was filled with the act of fulfilling his revenge.

Yes, I shall kill everyone from the Association. But first, I will kill Zero Kiryu.

**Hello! So I guess that the chapter title pretty much speaks for its self. The Guides are Shizuka and Ichiru and the Descent describes Morio's descent into the darkness. I really felt bad about doing that to him , but it was necessary. Also I introduce the mysterious girl that appears and disappears. You'll find out who she is (maybe?). I would really appreciate some feedback and comments. Thank you in advance!**


	10. Off The Path

**CHAPTER TEN- ****Off The Path **

Zero walked back inside to find Hana crying on the floor. Her small hands were trying to hide her tears. Zero looked at the scene confused. What happened while I was gone, he wondered.

Hana noticed him and she tried to put on a big smile. "Zewo."

Zero picked her up and he touched her cheek, which was wet with tears. He wiped one away.

"What happened?" He asked Satomi who was pale in the face.

Satomi tried to smile. "Nothing happened."

"She dropped Hana on the floor when she saw a spider. She screamed like a little girl." Aido said quickly. He was chewing a piece of apple. Aido glanced at Satomi and he got a smile on his face. "You screamed like a little girl," he taunted.

"I did not!" Satomi said, flushing red.

Aido smiled and he said, "You should've seen it. It was hilarious. Well, not when Hana got dropped on the floor, but when Satomi screamed in fear."

Satomi glared at Aido. "You're a jerk."

Aido stuck his tongue at her. He went away. Zero shook his head. Those two would never get along would they? He felt someone move in his arms and he looked down. Hana looked up at him and she touched his cheek.

"You can let me down." She said in her soft voice.

Zero let her down and Hana quietly went off to the garden. Zero sighed. He wondered what he was going to do. Powers. He felt thirsty. He ate a couple of blood tablets. They seemed to spark his energy right up. He turned his attention to Satomi.

"Satomi, do you know how to fight?" He asked her. Then he felt stupid, of course she could.

She looked at him. "You mean with weapons? Yeah, sure I can. I am an expert with the bow and arrow."

Zero smiled. "Good. Let's see what you've got."

Satomi nodded and she headed off to get her bow. Zero went outside. He saw Hana near the flowers. She was watering them. The light struck his eyes. He saw the same girl. She was dancing around the garden. She was smiling. She saw him and she blushed red.

"Zero, w-w-what are you doing here?" She said, her face was red.

The light struck his face. She was gone. He rubbed his eyes. He was hallucinating, he was sure of that now. He saw Satomi come out.

Aido came out following her. He was taking a bite out of an apple. She stepped at the end of the yard.

"How far can you reach?"

She looked at him and she said seriously, "About five feet."

Aido burst out laughing. Zero choked the laugh that threatened to come out. He sat down.

"Okay, go ahead," he said.

Satomi nodded. She waved to Aido. "Hey, put the apple on your head. Go stand twenty feet away from me."

Aido frowned. "Are you sure? Isn't that too far for you?"

"Just shut up and do it," Satomi said, beginning to get annoyed.

Aido began to walk away and he stopped. He began to put the apple on his apple when a _swish_ sound suddenly was heard. Aido had a petrified look on his face. The arrow had hit the apple in the middle. It was stuck in the cracks of the wall. Satomi gave a shout of achievement.

Aido began to point and wave his hand at her. "That was not five feet! You-You-You l-lied!"

Satomi frowned at him. "I did say five feet, Aido."

Zero was impressed. He walked toward the wall and he wrenched the arrow out of the cracks. He took the apple off and he dropped it onto the ground. Satomi came by and he gave the arrow to her.

He smiled at her and he said, "Good, archery."

She smiled in gratitude and said, "Thank you."

* * *

Morio laughed softly. He twisted the Hunters neck. It had given him some satisfaction. He heard her soft laugh.

"What is it?" He asked her. She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Hmmn, you shouldn't talk to me that way. I was the one that gave birth to you, the Hunter Killer."

He bowed and he kissed her cold hand with his bloody lips. It left a stain on her hand. She laughed.

"Yes, you are a good soldier. I chose well. I shall soon become Queen. That is my wish and you shall be my good soldier who fulfils it."

"Yes, Queen Sara," he said, looking into her beautiful eyes. Her pale neck tempted him. It was as if a delicious dish was in front of him.

She smiled a cold smile. She held out her wrist to him. "Here, use the powers I give you to find the one you must kill."

He drank her blood. He felt power course through his veins. It burned them. He closed his eyes. He was nowhere in Japan. He now knew that for sure. He separated himself from her. He looked away from her and he looked at the Hunter. He looked young. Fresh off the factory, he thought with disgust. He wondered why some part of him felt sad.

* * *

Ichiru was in the other side. He sat down underneath a cherry tree. He was trying to calm the souls. They were restless. They wanted to talk to their loved ones before they moved on. Ichiru had stayed because of the same reason. He remembered the big fight that decided who his brother's guides were. He remembered the soul blood.

"Ichiru, do not think about that," her graceful voice said to him.

He looked at Shizuka. Even in death, she was beautiful. He was glad he had stayed to be a guide. He wondered how it was possible that his brother could talk to the dead. He sighed.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," he said to her with a smile.

She opened her fan. "I sense turbulence inside your brother."

"What does that mean?" He asked her, feeling vaguely confused.

"Ah, it's nothing. Do you see that woman over there? They say that she has been here since the start of time. Of course, I think the person who talked to me was over exaggerating."

"What did she say?"

Shizuka closed her fan. "She keeps quiet, doesn't speak at all. She only stares at something that cannot be seen and she whispers from time to time. Some say that she cannot go to the afterlife. That she has something tethering her to the world of the living. It's probably someone."

Ichiru stared at her when she became silent. She smiled as if she realized something.

"It's probably a Pureblood. Purebloods live for a long time. That must be the reason as to why she cannot move on if it is a person she's waiting for."

Ichiru looked at her and he turned his attention to a soul that was before him. It was a girl. She looked at him.

"Can I talk to my mommy?"

Ichiru looked at her sadly. "No, not yet. He's not ready to bring you forth."

The little girl looked sad and she floated away. Ichiru hated denying her a visit to her mother. But, Zero was not ready. He would get too tired and he wouldn't be able to project her to her mother. Ichiru looked away from the other souls.

Shizuka got off from the tree and she kneeled down to him. She touched his cheek gently.

"Everything is going to be okay," she said.

He looked at her and he got a tightening around his stomach. He was sure that she would've passed on to be with her lover. He looked away from her. He still loved her except he knew that she did not feel the same.

Shizuka frowned. "What is it?"

He smiled at her in an attempt to block what he was feeling. "It's nothing."

Shizuka sighed like she must have realized what he was thinking. She stood up. Ichiru watched her go off. He sighed.

"Mister, can I see my brother?" It was a girl of fifteen. She had amber eyes.

Ichiru shook his head. "Not yet."

She looked desperate. "No, please! I have to see him. He's going off the path. An evil woman is making him go off the right path. Please! I have to talk to him!"

Ichiru shook his head again. "Not yet, he's not ready yet. I'm sorry."

The girl got a hurt look on her face. She floated away.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was looking at some papers when he heard a knock on his door. It was Yuki. She had a worried look on her face. He smiled at her.

"Yuki," he said softly.

She smiled at him. "Kaname. Oh, you're working. Should I leave?"

He shook his head. "No, come here."

She walked over to him. He kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed red.

"You look worried. What's wrong?"

"Zero's missing. And so is Aido, for some odd reason." Yuki said to him.

He looked at her and he realized what she must've been thinking. "You think he's dead because of all the Hunter deaths?"

She looked at him. "Maybe, I don't know. He looked strained with stuff. I mean, I heard him talking to Aido about something to do with pills. Um, to block voices. In addition, he kept running away from the meetings. And when you fought him, he went level e right?"

Kaname sighed. Yuki had forgiven him for trying to kill Zero on the condition that he would never try that again, no matter what the reason. He sometimes wondered whether or not she was in love with Zero. But, he couldn't give in to doubt. He was sure that she loved him because they were going to get married.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he is alright."

* * *

Two months later-

Zero coughed blood. It went down his chin. He squinted in pain. He could do it. Only for a few more minutes. Just a little bit more.

"Stop it, Zero." Ichiru said to him. "You're over straining yourself."

"Listen to your brother, fool," Shizuka said. Her face was in a frown.

Zero watched them fade slightly and then solidify. He could do it. His breathing became labored. He was practicing by making them stay longer. He was up to seven hours. Only a few more minutes for it to be eight hours. He had brought four souls from the veil along with his guides. The souls had volunteered. They gave encouraging shouts.

"Only a . . . few . . . more minutes." He said, while gasping. He dropped to one knee.

"Zero!"

He closed his eyes. He could do it.

_Zero, stop it. You cannot keep talking to me while bringing souls out. It's tiring you out too much. I beg you, please stop. _

"Only a few . . . more . . . minutes. Then . . . I'll . . . stop," he gasped.

He dropped to the other knee. He was sweating. It became difficult to breathe.

The souls disappeared. He smiled in relief. He had passed seven hours. Ichiru and Shizuka began to fade away. He breathed more easily.

_Good job, Zero. I didn't think you could do it._

"You're too honest Miko." He said hoarsely.

"Zero?"

He turned his head. It was Hana. She was wearing a new dress. It was white with pink bows and she wore her hair in pigtails. She looked at him, slightly afraid.

"Zero, are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Come here so you can see."

She walked to him. She had recently learned how to pronounce her 'r's. She was turning seven today. She touched his face with her small hand. He smiled at her.

"You're hurt," she said in a small voice.

She touched his chest. He smiled again.

"I'm not, see I'm smiling. I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

She frowned and she looked up to him. "You're hurt."

He wondered if she could smell the blood. She was a vampire after all, but she smelled like a human. He dropped his smile, not being able to keep up with the charade.

She raised his shirt up to reveal fingernail marks. They had created scabs. They were from earlier. He had raised a soul that wasn't exactly nice. It had caused some trouble to throw it back. He watched her get tears in her violet eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm a vampire so I'll heal fast. Don't worry. What did you want? Did you come for your present," he asked her prying her hands from his shirt.

She looked at him with a worried look. He sighed. "Fine, no present for you."

"No! Um, thank you." Hana said shyly.

He wondered why she was acting so shy now. She kissed him on the cheek. He felt some of his life force enter her. He had recently been feeding her his life force. She ran off back inside. He ran a hand through his long hair. He had grown it longer. It was back in a ponytail. It was shoulder-length now. He wondered whether he should cut it or not.

_Zero, I think you're ready to offer your services to the others. _

"Okay then," he said.

He stood up. He walked inside. Aido looked at him.

"You done?"

Aido was referring to the training.

"He's done," a woman's voice said.

Aido jumped. "AHH!"

Shizuka laughed. "It's so amusing seeing him jump."

Aido frowned. "Please don't do that Shizuka-Sama."

Zero shook his head. "Stop appearing when you're not needed, Shizuka."

Shizuka sighed. "Fine."

She disappeared. Zero shook his head. He winced slightly.

_Go to sleep Zero. You're overtired. Tomorrow, you shall offer your services to the living. And for that you need a good nights sleep._

Yes, he thought. He walked upstairs.

**Hello, so this the tenth chapter. Many things happened. Kaname and Yuki appear. Morio is really going into the dark side. Um, Zero has completed his training. In the next chapter, you'll see him bring souls out. I would really appreciate comments or feedback on this chapter or on any specific part of the story. Thank you in advance. **


	11. Attacked

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- ATTACKED**

Zero gasped in pain. He woke up with a stabbing pain in his side. He rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

He looked at her. It was Shizuka. She had the habit to come when she was not needed. His brother, Ichiru, only came when summoned.

Zero looked at her annoyed. "I'm fine."

Shizuka clicked her fan closed. She looked at him sadly. "You don't look fine. In fact, you haven't changed much from that time. You keep letting your happiness run away from you."

Zero looked at her and he stood up. "I don't understand what you are saying."

She took a step forward. "Yes, you do. Yuki?"

Zero looked down. He wanted to be with Yuki except she was with her brother. Will always be with her brother. It didn't matter what he wanted. He forced her to leave by making her go back to the spirit world. He heard the door get clicked open.

"Zero?"

He smiled at the little girl in the doorway. "Hana, did you sleep well?"

She nodded with a smile. "Satomi, says that you should get ready to eat food."

Zero nodded and he watched her leave. He sighed. He grabbed his blood tablets. He took a bunch of them.

"Zero? What is it why are you staring at me like that?"

The girl from his hallucinations was there. She wore a white dress that had the bottom tinted blue and the sleeves were loose and they had blue ribbons. She had her fair hair in a braid.

Zero stared at her silently and she disappeared again. He had gotten used to seeing her. It was a hallucination he was sure of it. She sometimes appeared always smiling at him. He got out of bed. He cut his hair a bit. He changed into a stuffy suit. It was black and he put on the blue tie. He put on dress shoes and he winced slightly. His hands were covered in bandages. He had gotten them injured in the middle of the night. He put on the silver band on his finger. It had a huge blue sapphire stone. He saw the water churn inside of it.

"Miko?"

_Yes? _

"Do you really believe I'm ready?"

_No, I don't to be honest. _

"Thanks a lot," he muttered underneath his breath.

_But, I'm sure you'll be fine. _

Zero sighed. He got out of the room. They had a separate part of the building ready for his duties. The people smiled at him and they gave encouraging words. They had accepted him and he had somehow become some sort of leader.

He saw a little girl walk toward him and she gave him a piece of bread. He took it gladly and he chewed it. Aido came to his side and he sniffled.

"Purebloods don't spread crumbs on their shirts."

"I'm not a Pureblood."

Aido shook his head. "If you want to fool people that you are someone of high stander then you have to act like it. Didn't I teach you that you had to walk like someone graceful? You walk like you have to go to the bathroom."

Zero laughed. "Yeah, right. I walk like I normally do. Besides, I just have to get the speech right. I won't be walking around. I'll be sitting in a chair."

Aido sighed. "It's useless. I don't even know why I teached you how to act like an aristocrat."

"Yeah, why did you?"

"Well, obviously if you live in a big estate, you would be an aristocrat."

Zero shook his head. "It shouldn't matter. Oh, we're here."

Zero opened the big oak doors. He saw people were already gathered there. He felt conscious of the stares. He switched modes. He walked like someone of royalty. He sat down on the throne that was set up in the front of the room. The throne had straps. Just in case something bad happened. He stared at the people. He wondered who should go first. He closed his eyes. Which of them was most desperate? He felt the spirits hands reach to him. He opened his eyes.

"Jenna, is there a Jenna here?"

A woman stepped forward. She had a pale dress on. She looked fragile and weak.

Zero bit his lip. "Your daughter wants to say that she is okay and she hopes that you will be okay too. Don't cry she says."

The woman smiled and she tried to stop the tears.

That continued for most of the day. Zero saw people who cried and others who were angry at what he said. Well, he couldn't please everyone.

He felt a spirit try to force himself inside of him. Zero screamed in pain. Dammit, he thought.

"Shizuka!"

She appeared immediately. She tried to haul out the spirit away. The spectators who were there could not see Shizuka or the spirit because Zero did not allow it.

Zero grabbed the arms of the chair. He closed his eyes painfully. He had to stall the possession. He screamed again. Aido ran to him.

"Zero! Shizuka! Do something!"

Shizuka glared at Aido. "I'm trying to! It's not that easy. This one is strong."

She grabbed at the spirit. "Now, get out. You'll get your turn."

"No! I have to speak to Morio! I have to! He can't do what he's been doing now!"

"Morio?" Aido said. "Who's Morio?"

* * *

Morio drank the hunter's blood. He hadn't been able to find Zero. She was getting weary.

Sara frowned when he took out the heart. Morio ignored her and he licked the blood that dripped down.

"You have become quite blood thirsty," she said with some displeasure at the mess he was making.

Morio threw the heart on the ground. He frowned at her. "What am I supposed to do? He's not in Japan, China, or any of the continents I've visited. It's useless to look even further. No, I don't want to look because I'm bored."

Sara grabbed his throat and she held him up by it. He choked. He tried to pry her hand off.

"You will find and kill Zero for me. Now do your job or you're dead."

I was already dead when you kidnapped me, a part of him thought.

"Fo-Forgive . . . Forgive me, Lady Sa-Sara," he choked.

She dropped him and he massaged his throat when he had fallen. He winced and he looked at her. She was a beauty with a cruel heart.

He stood up. He would have to find Zero Kiryu quickly.

* * *

Ichiru was in the spirit world. He was trying to find the girl who had wanted to talk to him. He was going to bring her to the other side to help her give her message. He remembered she had amber colored eyes. She had a message to her brother. He found her sitting on the edge of a cliff. She was crying softly.

"It is too late. My brother is gone, it seems impossible to get him back."

"You can't know that for sure. If you come with me, you'll be able to get your message to him."

"No, I won't be able to reach him. He has become a killer. A weapon for that evil woman."

"What evil woman?" Ichiru asked.

"Sara Shirabuki. She is trying to kill Zero Kiryu to have one less person from stopping her plan to become Queen."

Ichiru bit his lip. He had to go to the living world now. He had to warn them.

"You better go now," she said. "It's seems that Kiryu is getting possessed by my father."

Ichiru's eyes widened and he ran to get back.

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can for the next chapter and onward. I would really love reviews/comments on this chapter. Thank you very much for them! See you later!**


End file.
